The Only Difference
by Black Moon White Sun
Summary: [ONESHOT][first time]Peter was brave and loyal. Lucy was cheerful and perky. Edmund was fair and wise. But she was disbelieving and logical. And that's what didn't kill her.


**Author's Note: This is my first try at a one-shot, so it's not that long. Plus, I only spent an hours on this. That's why it's a bit rushed. This is basically about Susan after the train accident. **

_Story Title inspired by Panic! at the Disco's "The Only Difference"

* * *

_

Susan guessed that she was a bit different from her siblings. Peter was brave and loyal. Lucy was cheerful and perky. Edmund was wise and fair. But she was disbelieving and logical.

And that's what didn't kill her.

She had been there on that day. The day of the train accident. The train had rounded the corner a bit too quickly and had left the tracks. Peter had been standing beside her when he had been hit. Susan had crouched over his body, trying in vain to push the heavy metal compartment that had fallen on him. Then, all of a sudden, a flash and he was gone. But there, right on the spot where he had lain, slowly dying, was a locket with a lion insignia on it. She picked it up and examined it.

It was amazingly heavy for such a small thing. It was pure gold and it hung from a long, thin chain. Her thin fingers ran over the lion and a word escaped her lips.

_Aslan_

She looked up towards the sky, wondering where this trinket had come from. She felt tears fill her azure eyes as she realized the terrible truth. Her siblings, the people who she had cared most about, were gone. Gone back to Aslan. Gone back home. Susan gave a shaking sob and ran out of the station, the locket clamped in her hand.

Back home, she threw herself on the couch and sobbed. Memories began to erupt in her mind.

_"Lu, the only wood here is the back of the wardrobe."_

_"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"_

_"This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"_

_"We're not planning on fighting any witch."_

_"To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."_

_"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."_

Susan sat up as she remembered these last words. _Always a king or queen. _What had she done to get banished? Had she based to much on her vanity? Or maybe...

The tears stopped as her mind was put in overdrive with questions. Her forehead creased as she concentrated. When she had first gone to Narnia, she hadn't believed it. Nothing like _that _could happen to a normal girl of twelve could it? Fighting a witch, ruling a country, having a prodigious amount of suitors, becoming a queen. It was "impossible" as she had said, laying her eyes on the snowy land.

A year later, she was called back with her siblings by her own horn. Looking at Narnia once again and realizing that it's been more than a thousand years, Susan finds it very real. But yet, her hope begins to fade and going back home, she finds Aslan, "A mere lion."

Parties and social gatherings worm its way into her life and she gets to travel to America. Not a bit like "that silly game" as she now calls it. And you don't need magic to get there. Back in England, Susan hears far-fetched tales of her cousin Eustace becoming a dragon and Caspian falling in love with a star's daughter. She laughs at the thought of a star having a daughter.

"Don't you remember it Susan?" Lucy asks one day, six years after her two younger siblings visited Eustace.

"Remember what?" she responds.

"Narnia." Here, she laughs.

"Lucy, you're sixteen. Far too old to still be thinking about that silly game." Her fair-haired sister gives her an angry and disappointed look and resumes reading the book in her hands. Susan rolls her eyes and walks out of the room, make-up and stylish outfit on. She passes Peter on the way and says, "Our sister is at it with that silly game again." Her brother glares at her.

"Come now, Peter. You're twenty-one. Stop trying to make the game real!" she exclaims with a disbelieving stamp of her foot.

"It is real." And from that moment on, she stopped talking to her siblings.

It must have been fate, luck or magic that made Peter appear next to her at the station. Susan turns to him, her face looking apologetic. He turns to her, the January sun making his dirty blond hair have a golden glow.

"Peter, I'm-" But she never finished, for at the moment the train hit her brother. It had narrowly missed her by about six inches.

So here she was, sitting on the sofa, a mysterious locket in her hand. Her azure eyes gazed out the window, settling upon the snow-covered ground. A smile forms on her lips. Her siblings, Narnia and Aslan would always be with her. Not physically but they would be there. She wasn't dead.

And that was the only difference.


End file.
